The invention relates to a deodorant and pesticide releasing trash can device. More particularly, the invention relates to a trash can component which selectively dispenses both deodorant and pesticide agents.
Although the smells and health hazards associated with the storage of trash is well known, it is a reality that trash must often be stored for several days before it is picked up by municipal or private trash collecting services. Thus, trash often must be stored relatively close to living areas.
The dual problems of resulting health hazards and unpleasant odors often coexist in most garbage storage areas, since rotting garbage often produces scents which are unpleasant to humans, but which attract pests which themselves carry diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,775 to Wolbrink discloses a trash compactor which incorporates a deodorizer for continually releasing a scent to the air in the compactor cabinet to mask odors emanating from the compacted trash. Unfortunately Wolbrink simply masks the odors from the trash, but does nothing to prevent pests from infesting the garbage therein.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.